Light in the Life
by blowtorchacurlyfry
Summary: Pranks, dating, first kisses and twisted ankles. Walk-ins, sex talks, make out sessions. These are one shots of Kurt and Blaine's progressing relationship.
1. Comments

I am in no way affiliated with Fox, or Ryan Murphy. For non profit purposes only.

**A/N: I've been working on these for awhile, and the episodes have kind of screwed up my timeline, so these are on a different, vague one, but I think it works out ok. The bullying storyline isn't here, and Kurt is still attending WMHS. Enjoy!**

The first time he hears it, it is like water to his parched soul, feeding the part of him that is a lonely little high school boy, desperately longing to be loved and accepted for who he is. Those simple words he has, unbeknown to himself, been craving to hear; and the words are so simple.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

It was out of the blue: He and Blaine are walking back to the car from a movie on Saturday, and he feels Blaine's eyes on him, those warm beautiful eyes, and a corner of his mouth is turned up. Then he says that to him, and Kurt feels his pale face, already red from the cold, flush warmer, and for once he doesn't care. He shakes his head. Blaine laughs quietly, and says, "I don't even think you know how beautiful you are." Kurt doesn't know what to say in response to this, and he's sure his face says it all anyways. Fortunately, Blaine saves him the trouble by linking his arm through Kurt's, still chuckling, and they walk back to his car like this, Kurt gratefully leaning into him a little for the warmth.


	2. Flag Prank

Everyone at Dalton was too big for these little towns, and as such, many of them enjoyed shaking things up a bit. As such, their antics were often rather warped. They never did anything on the level of grandness or stupidity, of say, a Puck antic. Their fun was random, never planned, and non harmful, often politically or morally driven; small things that made an impact, like stealing anti gay marriage signs from people's lawns in the dead of night. Kurt didn't partake in that one.

Bashing around town with Blaine brought out Kurt's mischievous streak, and Blaine and Kurt were both very quick witted, not to mention them both sharing the same sense of humor. It often led to hilarious episodes. On the other hand, Kurt was often the voice of reason in their group. Blaine was the consoler. In any case, Blaine was opening Kurt's eyes a lot, and as a result, Kurt's self confidence was growing with out him even realizing it.

The worst thing they ever did was to steal the giant American flag that flew outside of the Bank of America building, at the very entrance to the town center, and replace it with a British one that used to hang on David's wall.

"That's illegal!" Kurt whined when they told him their plan.

"It should be illegal to fly a flag that reprehensible," David said. When Kurt still felt uncomfortable about it, Wes took him aside, putting an arm around his shoulder, his voice taking on an airy tone: "Kurt, when you look back on your extraordinary high school career, and you haven't done one extraordinary thing, what will you think?"

"By extraordinary, you mean illegal-" But Wes was talking over him. "Soon, your rebellious adolescent years will be over, followed by an everlasting period of adult responsibility-"

"My extraordinary high school act will be to trip and fall on my face when I go to receive my diploma."

"Kurt, if it makes you feel any better, I know that that flag is owned by the chamber of commerce, and they have about twenty reserve in their basement. You won't even have to do anything. Just stand watch."

Kurt sighed. "You guys are going to do it anyways, with or without my support, right?" All three of them nodded. "Fine. I want in." The boys grinned and grabbed his arms. "This is peer pressure," Kurt complained, as they dragged him off. Secretly, he was rather excited.

So while Kurt faced the highway, his arms crossed, feeling prickly from a rush of adrenaline, fear, and uncertainty, the three boys counted down and David and Blaine started reeling in the rope from the flagpole. The red white and blue monster came floating down, and Kurt looked up to watch its progress, shaking his head. The minute it billowed down, Wes went to work, unclipping it and attaching the British one. Blaine snatched up the American one, stuffing it into a ball. Then Wes and David hoisted the decoy. The minute it clanged to the top, Wed wrapped the rope around its pegs lightning fast and sprang away. Blaine yelled "Kurt! Come on!" And before Kurt could ask, Blaine had grabbed his hand, and they were off galloping into the empty field behind Bank of America, all four of them. They didn't stop until they reached the car that they had parked off the highway by the exit. They reached it and turned, panting. There was a light trained on the flag pole at night, illuminating it so it could be clearly seen from afar. A slight breeze lifted it, and the boys looked on, exhilarated.

"In the name of Her Majesty, let the town of Lima not forget its true homeland," David said majestically. Then they all piled in to the the car, cackling with laughter.

Wes was right. The flag was replaced by tomorrow afternoon, but not before the Daily Telegraph snapped a photo of it for the front page.


	3. Walking Wounded

Besides occasional mischievous acts, being with Blaine was just so much fun. Having someone he could relate to, someone who shared his interests; it was surprisingly easy how quickly Kurt was falling for him.

The first time Kurt spent the night at Blaine's came about unexpectedly; It was the first day of winter break for Kurt; Blaine still had school till friday with them being on different schedules. Blaine had called Kurt and asked if he wanted to go to a movie to distract from his midterm studying; he needed a break, and Kurt could celebrate getting his exams done. It was a rather silly idea: Kurt came home from school exhausted, having pulled an all nighter the night before to cram for his final day of exams, and Blaine really should have kept studying, but Kurt could never resist an offer to spend time with him. Thus, they were going to a movie on a Wednesday night. Kurt slept through most of it.

Blaine and Kurt were once again walking back to the car. There was fresh snow on the sidewalk, making the edge of it unseeable, and Kurt stepped right on the edge, stepping onto the side of his foot. Losing his balance, Kurt cursed as Blaine grabbed him and steadied him, asking "are you all right?"

Kurt hopped on one foot, sucking air through his teeth. "No, no, crap.." Kurt held on to Blaine's shoulder and tested it, putting pressure on it, and cursed again. "I think it's twisted."

"Alright, wait here, I'll go get the car."

Blaine pulled up, and got out to help Kurt, but he had already hopped over and opened the passenger door. When they both got in, Blaine said, "Why don't I drive you to my house? We can get you some ice, you can spend the night as you don't have school tomorrow."

"I should really go home."

"It's starting to snow again. I was just concerned about you driving all the way home when it's so icy."

"Okay, fine. Let's go to your house."

Kurt was now cranky and in a thoroughly bad mood, due to his ankle and lack of sleep. Blaine didn't mention Kurt being irritable, instead saying, "Did you sleep through that whole movie?"

"We shouldn't have done this. We both knew there was bad weather tonight, and you have school, and I pulled an all nighter last night.."

Blaine was now looking at him, in between keeping his eye on the road. Kurt looked over.

"What?"

"You're kind of adorable when you're whiny."

"Shut up, Blaine." But Kurt was now smiling a little.

When Blaine is tired, he rambles, and when Kurt is tired he grows quiet, so it works out well for the both of them. By the time they get to Blaine's house and pull up behind Kurt's parked Navigator, Kurt is feeling the weight of a full 42 hours without sleep, and he is someone who cannot function like that. Blaine opened the front door of The Estate, as he had so called it sarcastically when Kurt had first seen it and felt his jaw drop. The mini mansion was some what of a sore note for Blaine, when they lived in an area where his families wealth was far from the norm. Kurt was surprised to learn he was rather uncomfortable with it, and didn't like to talk about it. Kurt had only been here a couple times, but he still looked up at the vast ceiling every time he walked into the entry way. Thank god Blaine's room was on the first floor and not up the set of wide curving stairs that looked like something out of Gone With the Wind.

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed while Blaine ran upstairs to make some tea and get ice. By the time Blaine came back downstairs, he found Kurt sound asleep sideways on his large bed, curled up into a ball, just his feet hanging off the side. Blaine tilted his head to look at him. He had a small frown on his face, but otherwise looked angelic. Blaine dropped the bag of ice that was wedged in his armpit (as his hands were full with tea mugs) onto the bed, and set the tea down. Then he gently tried to scoot Kurt up farther onto the bed so that his ankles weren't hanging into open air. Kurt half woke up, and helped, shifting up, as Blaine told him, "You need to ice your ankle, Kurt." Kurt just nodded and whispered, "Sorry.." as if he needed to apologize for falling asleep.

"It's okay." Blaine placed the ice pack on Kurt's ankle, then pulled the throw off his couch and draped it around him. Blaine realized he should probably call the boys father and tell him that Kurt was spending the night.

When Kurt awoke again, it was dark outside the window of Blaine's room. It felt really late, but it must have only been about seven. He opened his eyes to dim lamp light. Blaine was sitting at his desk, apparently working on homework and eating dinner at the same time. He must have showered at some point while Kurt was sleeping, as he was now wearing sweats and a plain t-shirt, twirling a pen through his damp curly hair. He was wearing black rimmed reading glasses which made Kurt gulp. He looked unbelievably attractive wearing glasses, and Kurt still wasn't used to seeing him without the Dalton uniform. Kurt sat up, his hair sleep tousled, and Blaine, hearing him shift, looked up from his work.

"Hey, there," he said quietly.

"Hello," Kurt said, smiling. When Blaine swivels around in his chair, Kurt can see that his t-shirt has a square on it, and the caption Square or Colorado? Kurt never pegged Blaine for cheesy print t-shirts, but it totally makes sense, and it's beyond endearing. It's adorable. Blaine is looking at him with a calculating eye.

"What?"

Blaine shakes his head. "You look exhausted," he says sympathetically.

Kurt sits up straighter and shifts the melting ice pack. "I feel better now. I have way too much going on right now. Weddings, homework all- nighters, twisted ankles.."

"How is the ankle?"

Kurt unconsciously touches it gingerly. "Ok. Better." He gestures with his head at Blaine's desk. "How's the essay?"

"Ugh."

"Just think- two more days."

"You guys have it way too easy."

"We aren't paying twenty thousand dollars for high school."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "True, true. Hey, would you like some dinner?"

"Sure, but I'm coming to the kitchen."

They head down the hallway, Kurt hopping, and go into the kitchen, where Blaine serves Kurt some stir fry and rice off the stove. "You're house is so..calming. It's such a nice respite to be here."

"Yeah, you should see it when my sister's around, it's a madhouse." Kurt still hasn't met her.

"Where is she?"

"With her school band, on a holiday concert trip up north." Blaine puts his empty bowl in the sink and sits down with Kurt at the kitchen counter.

"What does she play?"

"The sexyphone. That's the saxophone. Her words, not mine."

Kurt smiled and stabbed a snow pea with his fork. "I really want to meet her."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will." A comfortable silence fell as Kurt ate. Thank god it was Winter Break.


	4. First Kiss

Kurt would never admit it to himself, but he was sexually deprived. These last weeks with Blaine, spending time with each other had been heavenly, but Kurt wanted to take it farther, and the thought terrified him, as he had no idea how to take things farther. He also had no idea if their relationship was progressing slower than normal, and he wasn't adept at picking up hints. To everyone around him that wasn't oblivious, their flirting slowly progressed, unbeknownst to Kurt. In fact, it reaches such a crescendo, that both groups of friends on either side had become exasperated with the two of them. Wes didn't hide it at all, blatantly shouting things along the lines of _Have you two made out already!_ To which Kurt turned red every time, and Wes got hit by Blaine every time. It doesn't seem to deter him. Mercedes, on the other hand, was more subtle; calling Kurt to get hopeful deets after Kurt sees him. In one recent phone call, Kurt once again spills to Mercedes his frustrations. He's no good at reading people, especially boys who may or may not be interested in him, and it takes his best friend to tell him that Blaine is definitely interested in him, and although he may put up quite a confident front, he's probably really nervous about going forth with this as well, and probably not sure either, knowing what Kurt's been through.

"What do you mean, what I've been through?" Kurt responded to this. "We've both been bullied, Mercedes, that has nothing to do with anything."

Mercedes backpedalled. "Yeah, but he's probably nervous as this is your first relationship. He doesn't want to screw it up."

"How could he screw it up?"

Mercedes just sighed, and attempted to re placate him, like always. Be patient, don't worry, let him make the first move..

In any case, Mercedes was right. Eventually, the day came when the barrier was broken.

Strangely enough, the momentous occasion happened in no place other than Blaine's dorm. Kurt came to pick him and Wes up to go to the Cabaret on Friday night, and while they wait for Wes to get his shit together and pester David for being a square and not going with them, Kurt had a fake argument with Blaine. When Blaine opened the door, they both looked each other up and were both wearing black winter pea coats. Thus the discussion.

"We can't possibly go wearing the same jacket."

"It's not the same jacket, and you very well know it. Mine is definitely less expensive."

"We'll be the only ones who know that."

"What's wrong with us matching?"

"Wes wouldn't be able to tell us apart."

"Oh, I think he could."

"How?"

"I'm definitely the most handsome."

Kurt lunges at Blaine, but he wards him off.

"Hold up! I know! I've got it. Close your eyes."

Kurt threw him a filthy look before doing so, his lips pressed together, trying very hard not to laugh. Instead of feeling Blaine alter him in some way, Kurt heard Blaine's closet door open and close once, before Blaine told him to open. Kurt laid eyes on him and bursted out laughing. Blaine was wearing the most ridiculous hat Kurt has ever seen. It was a beige knitted moose hat, complete with button eyes, and floppy antlers, The face of it perched up on top of Blaine's head, and it was completed with two brightly colored yarn pom poms that hung down on strings.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

"I didn't. I caught it."

Kurt reached up and flicked one of the antlers. They were standing very close together, and Blaine's dorm suddenly felt very small.

Kurt bit his lower lip, not knowing how he can take Blaine seriously while wearing a hat like that, but the way Blaine was looking at him makes his smile fade. The energy in the room had perceptively changed, and Kurt suddenly felt very nervous.

Blaine's eyes were very carefully taking in Kurt's lustful expression, and he wished Kurt could know how transparent his face was. Blaine said, very softly, "Do you approve?" And Kurt realized he was referring to the hat. All Kurt could do was nod before Blaine leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt closed his eyes. After a moment, Blaine pulled back, as if to judge Kurt's reaction. Kurt remembered having one hand on Blaine's arm as he answered any unspoken question of Blaine's by pressing his lips to his again. They wrapped their arms around each other. Kurt could swear in the non comprehending haze that was his brain at that moment, that fireworks were going off in his head. Blaine's lips gently parted Kurt's; softly at first, then with a growing intensity that made one thought swim to the forefront of Kurt's dizzy mind: that right here and now, everything was all right with the world.

When they separated at last, he gasped and clutched the fabric of Blaine's clothes like a lifeline, clinging to him. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, something he'd been longing to do, and breathed in his scent. It was filling his head. Blaine had his arms still wrapped around him, his head nestled into Kurt's neck.

They heard a throat being cleared pointedly behind them, and they both turned, their heads swiveling. Wes was leaning against the doorway, grinning. His eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. Kurt vaguely wondered how long he'd been standing there, but didn't really care. He was too wrapped up in what just happened. Wes casually examined his nails, saying "Is this the moment, lovebirds?" His eyes flicked back up to the two of them.

Kurt beamed and went slightly pink, his arms still around Blaine's neck, not caring that Wes totally interrupted their long awaited moment. Blaine was the next to speak.

"Wes? Do you mind if it's just Kurt and I tonight?"

Wes eyed them, his eyes twinkling. "Oh, I see how it is. Very well. I'll go wallow in my english essay on a friday night. Nothing better to do." But he didn't seem too perturbed though, as he turned on his heel and waltzed out of the room, giving them a last amused glance over his shoulder as he swung around the doorframe with one arm, and disappeared into the hallway. They heard him muttering quite loudly, "Thank heavens they finally got that out of their systems..."

Kurt turned back to Blaine, meaning to say something, he's not sure what, but Blaine, grinning, took the words out of his mouth by kissing him again. Kurt had never been happier than in that moment. For once, it seemed like everything made sense.


	5. Dating

Their relationship was rather inconvenient, but in a way, it was good. Not being around each other all the time intensified their feelings for each other when they did see each other, if that was possible. Meeting halfway, it seemed like Kurt was constantly driving to see him. It wasn't exactly healthy. He began to lose sleep, as his time with Blaine during the week cut into his homework time. Kurt still hadn't told his father that they were dating, and as he had been driving out there to spend time with him before they were together officially, nothing changed much. Going on dates with Blaine made him self conscious. They had to be careful in public, which was hard as Kurt wanted nothing more than to shout to the world that Blaine was his. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Even having their arms around each other in the movie theatre had some lady making loud homophobic comments behind them. Kurt wanted to walk out, but Blaine made him stay, saying that walking out would be giving up. Kurt thought it was stupid and pointless, he just wanted to get out of there, but he got it, and admired Blaine for standing it and sitting through two hours of hell. Their date became some sort of pointless protest. Afterwards, Kurt thought Blaine would confront the woman, which he did, but not in the way Kurt expected. He took Kurt's hand and dragged him, rushing to get in front of the woman as she was walking out of the theatre. Then Blaine took Kurt and kissed him, right in front of her. Blaine then said calmly to woman's shocked, disgusted face, "Open your mind," and the two of them walked off, Kurt silently crying for many reasons.


	6. Makeout

What will stay in Kurt's mind as their first official make out session was unplanned, though it was of course on his mind. It was their one week anniversary, Friday night, and they went to Blaine's house to watch a movie. Blaine was seated on the couch, propped against the armrest, his legs going sideways to be crossed at the ankles up on the coffee table. Kurt was using him as a lounge chair; leaning back against him, lying lengthwise along the couch.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Kurt looked up at Blaine and placed a rather upside-down kiss on his jaw, his head tilted back, as this is the highest Kurt could reach. Blaine shifted their grip of their interlaced fingers and returned it with with a light kiss on his temple. Then he reached his head down and placed one on the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt shifted around on the couch until he was no longer on his back and kissed him properly. He could feel Blaine laughing under his lips, getting Kurt's intentions quite clearly.

"Stop _laughing_," he said, muffled against Blaine's skin.

"You," Blaine whispered, "Are adorable." He kissed him again and then started on Kurt's neck, something that Kurt, like everything else, had never experienced before. Eyes closed, he arched his head back, involuntarily taking two fistfuls of Blaine's clothing. Blaine moved down and his lips reached Kurt's collarbone, at the same time running both hands down Kurt's upper arms. Kurt felt like every fiber of his being was alive and tingling, and he wondered that if this is how he feels now, he can only imagine what it'll be like when they progress further.

He unabashedly crushed his lips to Blaine's, and Kurt's insistence quickly turned their soft kisses into something deeper.

Blaine's warm mouth on his were sending wild tremors along his nerves, eliciting feelings he didn't even know he could experience before, and wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth, Blaine was everywhere, all around him.

Kurt learned three things that evening: One was that his pale skin bruises way too easily; two, that his neck area is an incredible turn on; and three, that he could go on like that with Blaine for ages. Looking back, he had no idea what happened during that film, and he couldn't have cared less. He eventually fell asleep wedged in between the back of the couch, and half draped across Blaine, his head pillowed on Blaine's chest while Blaine soothingly, repetitively played with Kurt's bangs across his forehead. Kurt's hair was mussed by then anyways, and Blaine was the only one he would ever let touch, much less play with his hair.

The next day he couldn't help but spill the details to a very amused Mercedes as they make their way through the grocery store. It was movie night that night, and it was his turn to host.

He was dying to tell her the first chance he got, but waited until she asked.

"So how was last night?" Kurt spins around and just grins at her. Mercedes is smiling too, at his ridiculous expression.

"We made out for two hours," he said, his voice low. "It was- ohmygod."

Mercedes laughed. "Very expressive vocab."

Kurt wants to go into more detail, but politely asks, "How was your date with What's-His-Name?" Mercedes grinned. This has become an inside joke. "Niiice." she draws out. "He took me to a really bad movie, then we went out for dinner. I think things are progressing."

"Good. I'm glad." They both smiled and linked arms.


	7. WalkIn

Finn was staring at his homework assignment as if it was written in Krypton as he opened the door to Kurt's room and descended the stairs absentmindedly.

"Kurt, do you understand-" He was cut off by Kurt squawking, and him and Blaine doing some hasty readjusting, untangling their intertwined limbs, as Finn, completely frozen, looked like he had been scarred for life.

"Oooooooh my god."

Kurt is shrieking "Finn! Get out!"

That seems to break Finn from his reverie and he turned and spun, tripping over the stairs. "So did not want to see that," he muttered, and the bedroom door slammed, leaving a ringing silence. Kurt was still staring at the door in horror. A strange sound came from Blaine, and Kurt turned to look at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. Kurt realized Blaine is smothering a laugh. Blaine looked at him and clapped his other hand over his mouth. A muffled "Sorry!" is heard, but he was still laughing. Kurt looked daggers at him.

"This isn't funny, Blaine! What if he tells my dad?"

Blaine lowered his hands and looked at Kurt, his eyes boring sympathetically into him, still smiling.

"Love, I'm pretty sure your dad already knows. You aren't exactly Captain Discreet."

"What do you mean? We haven't done anything! He hasn't seen anything! What do you mean?" Blaine is thoroughly amused by panicking Kurt, and Kurt wanted to punch him for it.

_We_ haven't, _you_ have. Don't look so horrified, Kurt."

"I could die of embarrassment."

The more he thought about it, the more sick he felt. What if his dad and Carole were talking about him behind his back, about how adorable he had been, thinking that he was being subtle?

"I should tell him."

Blaine cocked his head. "Only if you're ready to do so. It's just your family, and knowing you're dad, I'm sure he won't be anything less than supportive. I understand you being nervous, though. I understand completely."

Kurt stopped staring off into space and looked back to Blaine's serious face. Blaine lasted only a moment before grinning again. Kurt scrunched up his nose, and finally did punch Blaine in the arm, albeit lightly.

"You are such a bitch, Blaine!"

"Oh my god, do that again."

"Do what?"

"Scrunch your nose up like that again."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed, one arm behind his head.

"If it makes you feel better, it could have been a lot worse."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Story?"

"Not me, but my sister. My mom walked in on her and her boyfriend in ze act."

"Ugh." Kurt said in response.


	8. Tell All

Kurt approached his dad the next day, while he was working in the shop.

"Hey, Kurt, can you do me a favor, and hold that clamp steady?" Kurt did as his father asked, as he fiddled under the car. When he reappeared and nodded, Kurt removed the clamp.

"What's on your mind? You seem preoccupied."

Kurt took a deep breath, and forced himself to spit the words out, before he could run away and hide.

"Blaine and I are going out."

Burt smiled and wiped his hands. "I know."

Kurt exhaled. "Blaine said you knew. How did you know?"

"Kurt, son, how stupid do you think I am? I've never seen you so happy before, ever, and that makes me happy. You may not know it, but you've been walking around like someone fit you with four triple A batteries and plugged you in. You're all lighted up, all the time. There's only one thing that would cause that. That, and I happened to see the two of you in the parking lot of Breadstix last week."

Kurt felt his face go even redder, remembering that particular moment with Blaine. "You did?" Burt just laughed, and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Fortunately Kurt was only wearing a print T or he never would have let him. "Kurt, I like Blaine a whole lot. I don't know where you found someone like that in a place like this, but I don't think you could have done better. Your first love is a whole new experience, it opens your whole world up. It's exciting, an adventure, and I trust the hands you are in. I'm not the best for advice in this type of thing, but I want you to know, if you ever want to talk about anything, anything at all, you know my door is open, right?"

Kurt nodded, a little surprised. "Thanks, dad."

"Sure."

Burt watched his son walk away, then smiled and shook his head.


	9. First Time

Kurt, knowing himself, always pictured their first time to be an awkward affair, possibly like something out of the notebook, standing at the opposite end of the room, slowly dropping an item of clothing one piece at a time, him gulping like a fish, and Blaine assuring him that he didn't have to do this if he didn't want to. Thinking about this, which he did more than he liked to admit, terrified him, not the act itself so much, but for his first time to be clumsy, awkward, like it was bound to be. He was also prepared to have a long talk with Blaine about it before hand. He did not expect it to start happening before they had even discussed it.

Although Kurt had virgin written all over him from head to toe, Blaine always suspected that he had a voracious sexual appetite that he was dying to fulfill, and that it was secretly eating him up inside. Blaine had satisfied some of it, but he sensed the deeper longings stemmed possibly from childhood, from half the parental unit missing, from needing to be loved. In short, Kurt was a hopeless romantic. Blaine was in no way a metaphorical mother figure, that would be just weird, but he was the teacher. Thus he wasn't all that surprised when during one of their heated make out sessions, while Kurt was on top, he guided Blaine's hand down to his crotch. Blaine's lips did separate from Kurt's in that moment, and the two of them made eye contact. Kurt was smiling beautifully, and his eyes said as clear as day, _I want this, I want more, _and in that moment Blaine realized how far Kurt had grown. Blaine pressed the heel of his hand to Kurt, and even the slight pressure made Kurt gasp, his eyes closing and brow furrowing as if he was in deep concentration, or more humorously, in a deeply spiritual place.

_And how much further we have to go_, Blaine thought.

**A/N: I know I'm being teasing with these, but I'm not brave enough to write an actual sex scene yet, and I think it's better to leave it up to our imaginations, no? I can just hear all of you screaming from here NO! No it's not! :D**


	10. Sex Talk

Kurt awoke slowly, and he felt so very warm, inside and out, it was incredible. He shifted and curled into Blaine's embrace, and he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him even tighter. Kurt slowly opened his eyes, knowing he is awake too, and is greeted with those beautiful hazel eyes looking adoringly into his own. He closed his eyes again and nuzzled into Blaine's neck.

"Mmm."

"Hello, babe."

"Hello, " Kurt said sleepily. "We fell asleep," he said next, his eyes still closed.

"I know." He can hear the smile in Blaine's voice. Sunlight was streaming in, the smell of breakfast was wafting down to the basement..._the smell of breakfast._ Suddenly, Kurt's eyes flew open, and he sat up ramrod straight. "Oh my god."

"What?"

Kurt flew out of bed, dragging the top sheet with him, and creeped to the edge of the stairs. Sure enough, his bedroom door was open a crack. Kurt spun around, looking panicked. "My dad. He must know."

"Probably." Kurt stared at him, shocked that Blaine could be so unconcerned about the fact that his father knows they are sexually active. Granted, this has been going on sometime, but this is actually the first time they had gone back to Kurt's house, and they weren't even planning on having sex last night, as Kurt knew his father would be home by 9. It had always been most convenient to go to Blaine's house and disappear into that huge mansion of his than to go to Kurt's.

Blaine was sitting up in bed, running a hand slowly through his curly hair.

"Why the hell didn't we lock the door?"

"He'd probably would have just broken it down last night anyways. There's no way he wouldn't have checked on us when he got home." Then Blaine laughed at Kurt's horrified expression. "Dear, come back to bed. I'm sure he'll be understanding. He knows we love each other. I honestly don't think he wasn't expecting to find out sooner or later."

Kurt sighed and trudged back to the bed and climbed in. Compared to the cool morning air of his bedroom, getting back under the covers was heavenly. "How can I face him? Oh god, Blaine." The more he thought about it, the more he felt slightly sick to his stomach with nerves. "I have honestly no idea what his reaction will be."

Blaine kissed his forehead before saying, "Well, there's only one way we're going to find out. I see you don't have a convenient back exit out of this bedroom of yours."

Kurt groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. Blaine laughed. "Come on. Let's get it over with. At least they didn't walk in on us." Kurt threw the covers off immediately and gave Blaine such a look that made Blaine laugh again. "I can't believe you're not nervous about this."

"Are you kidding? I'm more terrified than you are. Picture being in my shoes." Kurt thought about it a moment, facing Blaine's family. But Blaine had had experience with this before, and his family knew that. In the Hummel household, this was all new territory.

"Well, thanks for putting up a brave face for both of us," Kurt said as he reluctantly slithered out of the warmth and safety of his bed. They got dressed, and Blaine smiled to Kurt and held out his hand. Kurt took it with one hand and wrapped the other around Blaine's arm like a lifeline. Blaine kissed his temple again, and said, "Here we go." They ascended the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Kurt resorting to just holding Blaine's hand as they entered the room. Burt turned around, holding a frying pan full of scrambled eggs.

"There you boys, are! Carole and I were wondering when you two would grace us with your appearance." Carole was nowhere to be seen. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a quick glance. The air was thicker than awkward sauce, and Kurt definitely felt a little sick to his stomach, but he forced his mouth to open. "Morning, this smells incredible. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem." Burt was now busying himself by running around the kitchen, serving breakfast. So this was how it was going to be? Maybe his dad didn't want to talk about it till later, when Blaine wasn't there; that made sense, but Kurt realized right then and there that he wanted to be open with his father, and most of all, have Blaine there with him to support him. Get it over with, that was what Blaine had said. This conversation was important and terrifying, and he wanted it to be addressed to help build a solid level of understanding in his family, as the two of them advanced their relationship. By now they had sat down at the kitchen table, and were idly chatting. He waited until this petered out and an awkward silence fell.

Kurt realized that he was going to have to be the one to break the ice. He took a deep breath, recognizing that, family-wise, this was the scariest thing he had done next to coming out to his father.

"Okay, we're not going to address the giant flaming pink elephant in the room?"

He felt Blaine tense next to him, and he instinctively grabbed his hand under the table. Blaine gave him a reassuring squeeze. Burt carefully put down his fork, and slowly wiped his mouth with a napkin. _Here we go._

Burt looked into his sons eyes. "I thought maybe you didn't want to talk about it until later, and you know as well as I that I have no idea how to go about addressing this, Kurt, so I'll speak from the heart. You know I want you to be safe and happy, that's all I want for you. I see the way you look at each other and I trust your judgement, Kurt, to know that you are ready and you want this. This is a big thing, a big.." he struggled for a moment. "Personal thing that signifies you are no longer a child. I love you, and I just don't want to see either of you get hurt. Ok?"

Kurt nodded biting his lower lip, surprised to notice his eyes felt moist.

"And Blaine?" Blaine looked from Kurt to his father. "I cannot say how glad I am that you have each other, that you came into his life. I've ever seen my son this happy or..fullfilled, and I owe that to you."

"Thank you for saying that, Mr. Hummel. I love your son, and I will always support him, no matter what."

Burt nodded, smiling. Then he motioned with both his arms. "Come here! Both of you!" Kurt sprang up, followed by Blaine, and the three of them were enveloped in an awkward 3 person hug. Burt was teary now, too. "It's just hard for a father, Kurt. You'll understand some day. You'll always be my little boy."

For once, Kurt didn't begrudge his father's sentimentality. When they broke apart, Kurt felt a rush of gratitude towards his father, and also like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

Then his father said,"You two were safe, right? Because-"

Kurt quickly interrupted him, his eyes closed in embarrassment. "Oh my god, Dad, yes." Of course it was his father's job to make this more awkward than it already had been.


End file.
